Girls Be Lovely!
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: Kagura Mikazuchi was a village girl who suddenly got transferred to an elite school in Crocus; Sabertooth Academy! But on the first day, she have picked a fight with one of the students, Minerva Orland, because she mocked her appearance! When she have lost hope, a black-haired boy helped her to fix her appearance. RoKa (RogueXKagura) AU, lots of OOC-ness.


**Yo, Minna-san! I'm back! I promised a compensation for the deletion of Sudden Agents, and here it is! Although, it's filled with two chapter. And it's filled with OOC-ness.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this RoKa fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Girls Be Lovely!**

-Kagura's POV

I was born and raised on Rosemary Village. My whole life I've spent there. Because of that…

"Kagura! I'm soooooo gonna miss you!" shouted Millianna while hugging me. "It's going to be boring if you're not in school anymore," commented Arania.

"Never forget about us when you're in Crocus!"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Minna…"

"Though…" said Millianna, still hugging me. "…I'm a bit jealous." Arania and I sweat-dropped on that.

Well, it's normal if lots of my friends want to come with me to Crocus. In there, a fashionable and much more modern life is a guarantee! That's why I'm kind of sad that I have to leave my friends, but in the other side, I'm also very anxious!

Ah, where are my manners? My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I was born in a small village called Rosemary Village. Previously, I was in a high-school called Mermaid Heel Academy. But now, I'm moving to Crocus, the big city! And I'm going to study at an elite high-school, Sabertooth Academy! Gaaahh…! I'm so nervous!

* * *

"It's too bad that you haven't received your new uniform yet," said my new home-room teacher, Jiemma-sensei. "Yeah…" I answered.

Well, I'm waiting for my Sabertooth uniform. But from where I came from, this Mermaid Heel uniform is quite cute too. So, I think there should be no worries.

"Everyone, I'm going to introduce you our new student. Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi." Okay, that's my cue to enter the class. But when I saw my classmates, I was shocked. They're not wearing uniforms! Is this outside Fiore?!

"Um, Jiemma-sensei, where are their uniforms?" I asked. "Oh, there are uniforms here, but everything is free to wear except their trousers and skirts," Jiemma-sensei explained.

What?! Crocus is amazing!

Suddenly everyone was talking about me.

"What's with that girl's uniform?"

"It's so lame!"

"I can't believe there are still uniforms like that."

What the hell was that? Are they mocking me?

"Sensei! I wanted to ask!" said a black-haired girl with a pair of bun-shaped loops on both side of her head. "Which barbaric village does Kagura came from?" And after her question, a bunch of laughs from the class trailed.

I can't take it anymore…

"You… you don't have the rights to say about me like that! Your attitude is really bad!" I shouted to her. Suddenly, the whole class was silence.

Eh…? Did I just… get into a trouble…?

* * *

"WHY DID I SAY SUCH THINGS IN THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?! BAKA KAGURA!" I shouted to myself in the school's roof. I sighed and leaned to the railings.

But I was so upset with that girl's talk. I think I won't get any friends here. What should I do tomorrow?

"Kagura!"

I snapped out of thoughts when I heard someone called my name. Then, I saw a black-haired boy with red eyes approaching me. "I've been looking all over for you," he said.

Wha—? He's looking for me?

"Hi, I'm one of your classmates. My name's Rogue Cheney. Gosh, you were awesome back there! And please forgive Minerva, she's not always like that, though."

Seriously? I just got a friend this quick after what have happened? Not to mention a boy! But he's kind of weird, especially his eyes.

"So, how about you work together with me?" Rogue offered. "What?" I answered. He smiled gently on me. Is it just me or my heart skips a beat when he smiled?

"Actually, I just got transferred here too. Just two weeks ago. But I have only got one friend, Sting Eucliffe. The others said my eyes are creepy."

Well, it _does_ kind of creepy.

"Because of that, I couldn't make the club that Sting and I always wanted to build."

"What club?"

"Well, listen carefully; I actually like to apply make-ups and hair-dress."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"No! I mean, to a girl!"

Okay, this guy might be cute, but he's a total weirdo.

"I thought, maybe it'll be more exciting if I work together with a girl. Then an idea struck me, I'll call it 'Production Club'. It's for supporting girls who want to go forward, that's the goal," he explained.

Supporting girls who want to go forward…?

"That's why… I want to have a promotion by making you to win the annual Miss Culture Festival contest." I was stunned by this Rogue guy.

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" I screamed.

"Wait, why not?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? A villager like me, even though working hard, I will always look lame."

I looked away from him. Suddenly he patted my head.

"W-what was that for?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to get your attention back to me."

Wow, what a weird way to get my attention.

"Kagura, do you really think working hard is lame? Then, do you think you're really pretty right now?"

"That's…"

He smiled again. "Okay, firstly, I'll decorate your uniform."

Eh?

He reached for his bag and start looking for things.

"Don't," I interrupted. He looked up to me.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't do it. Even if it's decorated, a lame uniform like this will never be cute. It's just plain simple."

He chuckled. "Well, because that uniform is simple, it's much easier to decorate, Kagura." Then he examined me from head to feet.

"We got to do something with that long skirt…" he murmured. I looked to my own skirt. What's the problem? It looks fine to me. The length reached my knees, it's still cool, right?

Suddenly Rogue grabbed my skirt's upper line on my waist and pulled it up until it's on my hips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted while blushing in embarrassment. "Your skirt is too long, you looked like a nerd. You must pull it until it reached your hips and then fold it so it'll look shorter," he answered.

"I CAN DO THAT BY MYSELF, YOU KNOW!"

After doing so, the skirt now only reached half of my thighs.

"That's better. Now wear this cardigan," he continued while offering me a white cardigan. I obeyed and wear it. Then he produced a pink ribbon and then tied it around my collar. "With combination of cardigan and ribbon, you can get unlimited style. For example, a white cardigan with pink ribbon will make you look feminine, while a dark blue cardigan with red ribbon will make you look like a grown-up. And wear a knee-high socks! It'll make you look taller."

After he's done decorating me, I looked at my appearance on a small mirror he brought. I was surprised, I turned out really cute!

"Is this really me…?" I whispered.

"Fun, isn't it?" Rogue said. "If you don't try and work hard, nothing will change. But if you really want to and try your best, there's got to be something that will change. I believe in that."

Something will change, huh?

* * *

The next day, when I was walking to my class, Rogue called me.

"Kagura! Kagura!" he called while running towards me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you notice? Many of our classmates are now wearing uniforms!"

Eh?! Seriously?!

"So it is true…" I said when I've entered the class. "But why?"

"I know why; they said they were amazed by your uniform."

They… saw me…?

"Doesn't that mean everyone approved that the now you looked cute?"

They saw me when I've turned like this. No, it's Rogue who had the guts to turn me into this. I was going to just run if not because of him. It's Rogue…

"What if… I enter the Miss Culture Festival contest?"

Rogue stared at me for a while. "Huh?!"

"W-what?! You don't like it?!"

"No, I'm just shocked that you suddenly want to enter," he said. Then, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's begin our true combination!"

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1! Actually I was going to make this a one shot, but then I'm too lazy. *slapped***

**Rogue: Seriously? I like to apply make-up and hair dress? When you mentioned it's filled with OOC-ness I didn't think it'll be like this.**

**Author: Well, at least I didn't make your character to be idiotic like Sting or Natsu.**

**Sting and Natsu: Are you mocking me?!**

**Author: I-it's not like that…**

**Natsu: Fire Dragon Roar!**

**Sting: White Dragon Roar!**

**Author: Kyaaaaaahh! *ran away* *hides behind Kagura***

**Kagura: Guys, stop bullying the Author.**

**Author: Thanks Kagura! Rogue, can you please cover for me?**

**Rogue: *sighed* All right. Minna, thank you for reading, and please review. See you on the next chapter.**

**Author: Do you have to be that flat?**

**Rogue: I can't help it.**


End file.
